I. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to milking unit detacher mechanisms and more particularly to a mechanism which embodies a unique biasing mechanism for creating a biasing force tending to rotate the mechanisms towards its extended milking position under the cow.
II. Description of the Prior Art.
A prior mechanism of this general type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,103. The mechanism shown therein does not provide a biasing mechanism of any type and thus is subject to a tendency of the retractable milker unit support mechanism to swing back from beneath the cow during the milking cycle. The subject matter herein eliminates this problem.